


distractions

by stripperanakin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripperanakin/pseuds/stripperanakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bucky "distracts" a worried steve after a mission with a particular kind of finesse and it turns out, bucky really likes to be called "daddy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	distractions

**Author's Note:**

> i was asked to write this for my friend zoe who has a shameless daddy!kink. there is serious daddy!kink, you've been warned

“Don’t ever do that again,” Steve chided, slamming the door with fervor.

Bucky grinned, cornering Steve slowly against the wall, but not yet touching him. “What d’you mean, soldier?” Bucky purred innocently, looking into the super-soldier’s eyes. “Saving your life?”

“You could’ve gotten killed,” Steve murmured distractedly, Bucky’s prying eyes becoming far too much.

Bucky ran his lips along Steve’s neck, his hot breath raising goosebumps on Captain America’s flesh.

“Buck, I’m serious,” Steve breathed, distracted but determined.

Steve could feel Bucky’s smirk against his neck and it went straight to Steve’s dick, all traces of annoyance gone. He grunted, unable to help gripping Bucky’s waist tightly as Bucky left his mark on Steve’s neck, tonguing and sucking the flesh. Those marks would disappear soon, but Steve still loved it when Bucky claimed him with his tongue and teeth. Steve’s cock was achingly hard in his way-too-constricting pants, cursing himself for letting Bucky get to him so quickly.

“I know you’re serious,” Bucky purred when he was finally through, bringing his face up to Steve’s. “Why don’t you punish me for it?”

Bucky’s wicked grin was enough to have Steve reeling, full erection pressing against his zipper painfully. Steve wanted so desperately to be mad at Bucky but all he could think about was how hot Bucky was, biting his lip and looking into Steve’s eyes like he was the only thing that mattered and oh God, he wanted Bucky so bad.

“Shut up,” Steve growled, staring Bucky down with that same fervor from before.

“Or, I’ll just leave you alone,” Bucky teased, backing off Steve entirely, walking away painfully slowly.

Steve had to remember how to use his legs and followed Bucky like a lovesick puppy, placing his hand on his shoulder and spinning Bucky around forcefully pressing his lips to his.

 Bucky smiled against Steve’s mouth, letting his tongue slide against his warm, thick lips desperately. Bucky loved the way Steve was gripping him; both hands on either side of his face as if Bucky would disappear if Steve didn’t hold him there.

Bucky was still smirking when he peeled his lips from Steve’s. “I take it you forgive Daddy?”

Steve groaned, grinding his hips against Bucky’s. “Ngh, Buck –”

“No, no, no,” Bucky purred teasingly, “that’s not my name. What’s my name, Captain?”

At this point Bucky had unzipped Steve’s pants, wrapping his cool, metal hand around Steve’s hard cock, already leaking precome. Steve tried so desperately to hold his own until Bucky’s thumb slid over the slit, wiping away the precome before he started to stroke, pumping his dick achingly slow.

“Ugh, oh God, _Daddy –”_ the moan fell from Steve’s lips before he could control it, nothing but lust in his dilated eyes.

Bucky’s other arm slid down to Steve’s ass, spanking him gently – teasingly.

“That’s a good boy,” Bucky whispered, pumping Steve’s achingly hard length even faster.

Steve was going to come right there if Bucky kept up the pace; he always loved the feeling of Bucky’s metal arm stroking his cock. He always came when Bucky did that, and Bucky knew it; he removed his hand from Steve’s dick, eliciting a needy whine from Steve who was in very much need of contact.

Bucky strutted to the bed and silently ripped the belt from his black pants, causing them to drop to the floor in a forgotten, muted thud. Bucky pulled his dick out, bringing his half-erection to full with a few strokes, wrapping his metal hand around his own dick this time.

Bucky looked up under his eyelashes at Steve from the bed, inviting him in with a single, seductive gaze, stroking his own cock teasingly, knowing Steve wanted it so desperately.

“Come to Daddy,” Bucky growled, and watched with heated excitement as Steve closed the distance between them in a single bound.

Bucky practically ripped off Steve’s shirt before kissing him heatedly, letting Steve climb on top of him for a few moments, savoring the taste of Steve’s hot, wet tongue in his mouth. Bucky felt Steve grind his cock against his own desperately, a low grunt falling from Bucky’s lips.

Bucky sat up, running his hand down Steve’s prominent abdomen.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for Daddy?” Bucky asked.

“God, yes,” Steve grunted, his voice low and guttural.

“Yes, what?” Bucky teased with a need in his voice.

“Yes, _Daddy,”_ Steve practically moaned.

“I want your pretty lips on Daddy’s cock, Captain,” Bucky whispered demandingly.

Steve licked his lips hungrily, his cock twitching desperately as he lowered himself to the floor. Bucky sat up on the edge of the bed, loving the sight of Steve’s head between his legs.

Bucky grunted just as Steve gripped Bucky’s hard cock with his big hand. Steve looked up at Bucky as he licked the slick precome off the head of Bucky’s dick, swirling his tongue around the slit and then sucking the head.

Bucky threw his head back, running his fingers through Steve’s hair as Steve ran his tongue along the shaft before he closed his lips around Bucky’s cock, taking his full length in his mouth. The pretty moan coming from Bucky was desperate and Steve’s cock was so painfully hard and untouched; he could feel the precome leaking from himself.

“Fuck,” Bucky moaned as Steve’s head bobbed up and down as he sucked his hard dick, wet sounds filling the room. Steve loved the taste of Bucky almost as much as Bucky loved being tasted. “So fucking good at sucking Daddy, aren’t you?”

Every fucking time the word _Daddy_ fell from Bucky’s lips Steve almost came then and there, channeling his lust into sucking Bucky’s dick, his cock hitting the back of his throat. Steve moaned against Bucky’s dick, the vibration feeling so good Bucky started to get needy.

Bucky gripped Steve’s hair again, fucking his wet mouth desperately. Bucky groaned as Steve’s cheeks hollowed out every time Bucky pulled his cock out Steve’s throat. Bucky picked up the pace as he fucked Steve’s mouth, moving Steve’s head faster and deeper onto his cock. Steve gripped Bucky’s thighs tightly, enjoying every moment of it.

“Ngh, oh God,” Bucky growled desperately, “wanna fuck you so bad. Let Daddy fuck you.”

Steve pulled his mouth off Bucky’s cock with a slick, wet pop. Bucky pulled Steve up until their mouths were connected, lips and tongues hot and wet against each other. Bucky could taste his dick on Steve’s lips and it was so fucking hot he couldn’t wait any longer.

Bucky’s hand slid down to Steve’s ass as their lips were connected and he slapped harder this time. His cool, metal fingers found Steve’s hole and traced the entrance teasingly, Steve groaning into Bucky’s mouth all the while.

Bucky slid a single finger into Steve’s ass, eliciting a moan against Bucky’s lips. Steve’s hands clutched aggressively around Bucky’s neck, holding on as Bucky curled his finger upward, hitting Steve’s prostate like a bullet.

Steve couldn’t help but separate their lips, then. “Oh, God, fuck me,” Steve spluttered.

Bucky grinned, inserting another metal finger into Steve’s hot hole, stretching him slightly, bending both fingers in the same way up against his prostate, sending Steve reeling again.

“Please, _Daddy,_ fuck me, _Bucky –”_

Bucky couldn’t wait any longer, his cock twitching at Steve’s begging. Bucky pulled his fingers out of Steve and flipped over so that he was on top. The expectant lust on Steve’s face was perfect as Steve got on his hands and knees, his back to Bucky.

Bucky spanked Steve’s ass hard before lining his cock up to Steve’s opening. Steve grunted in approval, practically backing up onto Bucky’s cock, he wanted it so bad.

“You want Daddy to fuck you, baby boy?” Bucky growled playfully, squeezing Steve’s ass with his metal hand.

“Ngh, yes, please, Daddy,” Steve moaned.

Bucky’s eyes rolled back in his head for a moment, surprised that he actually got Steve to go along with calling him Daddy, and every time Steve begged for _Daddy_ in that low moan his cock twitched achingly.

Bucky pushed the head of his cock into Steve’s hole then, precome slicking up his entry. Steve felt that familiar burn as Bucky pushed all of his cock into Steve, so full and hard that Steve’s knees grew weak.

 Steve gripped the bedsheets desperately. “Fuck, _Daddy -_ ”Steve exhaled shakily as Bucky’s throbbing length filled him up.

They both moaned simultaneously as Bucky began to fuck him, the wickedly delicious sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. Steve could come just at the feeling of Bucky being balls deep, his thick cock slamming up into Steve and sliding out heatedly just to do it all over again.

“Fuck, yes,” Bucky moaned prettily, his breathing heavy, “you love it when Daddy fucks you, don’t you, pretty thing?”

Steve moaned incoherently, his face buried into the bed. Bucky’s quick, forceful thrusts were sending his cock right into Steve’s prostate, causing him to see stars; he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer – especially when he was a sucker for Bucky’s dirty praises.

Bucky took the opportunity to spank Steve’s ass, which was already red and slightly swelled, sending Bucky into wilder, animalistic thrusts.

Steve was gripping the bed so hard he was certain he’d rip a hole into it. It was so hot when Bucky fucked him like this, hands gripping his waist as he fucked him wildly from behind, Bucky’s cock working wonders on his prostate. Bucky knew Steve loved it, too, because he could always tell when Steve was just on the brink of orgasm.

“I want you to come for Daddy, Captain,” Bucky growled, running his fingers down Steve’s spine before he swiftly reached under his stomach to find Steve’s neglected cock.

Steve’s cock was leaking so much precome that it was practically dripping; Steve squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Bucky’s hand close around his cock from behind as Bucky thrust right into Steve’s prostate.

It only took a few rough, hard, lazy strokes with Bucky’s hand to send Steve into orgasm, Steve moaning gutturally.

“That’s it, come on Daddy’s cock,” Bucky purred encouragingly, his voice velvety.

Steve was coming hard and fast, moaning shakily into the bed, the words “ _DaddyDaddyDaddy”_ falling from Steve’s usually innocent lips as hot, white come spurted out of his dick all over Bucky’s hand and the bed. “F-fuck,” Steve groaned, riding through his orgasm breathlessly.

Bucky then proceeded to lick Steve’s come off his hand, not even bothering to wipe it off. Bucky’s thrusts were harder and faster now, his cock twitching; he knew was going to come soon, and watching Steve practically scream _Daddy_ as he came did not help.

“Ngh, fucking –” Bucky cut himself off with a low moan “-gonna fuckin’ come, _Steve –”_

“Come in me, _Daddy,”_ Steve begged, knowing that the pet name would send him over the edge.

“Fuck, I’m coming, _fuck –”_

Bucky thrust his orgasm out into Steve’s tight hole, filling Steve up with the come that shot out of his throbbing erection. Bucky reached up and pulled Steve’s hair back as he came, shoving his tongue in Steve’s mouth as he thrust erratically up into Steve.

Bucky’s grip on Steve’s hips would leave bruises – especially the ones from his left hand – but they would fade on Steve quickly, just like the hickeys he sucked into Steve’s neck. Steve loved the feeling of Bucky riding his orgasm out into him, and when Bucky pulled out he felt empty but warm.

Bucky practically collapsed on top of Steve, both breathless and tired. Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair, as he kissed him sweetly.

“You ruined the bedsheets again, Captain Rogers,” Bucky chastised teasingly, nipping at Steve’s jawline playfully.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Daddy,” Steve murmured all too innocently, looking up at Bucky with a grin.

“Ngh,” Bucky groaned, biting Steve’s bottom lip. “Don’t ever stop calling me that.”

 


End file.
